


Starry Cabin

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, M/M, Nb mc, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: Sweet memories shared by a fire.





	Starry Cabin

To the outside eye, the cabin looks a mess. Paint buckets are spread out around the entire place on top of thick plastic, tape, rulers and rollers tossed haphazardly everywhere until the next time they’re needed. The walls have all been painted a deep blue, dark enough that they look almost black unless the light hits them the right way. Three coats in and waiting for the last one to finish drying, the two responsible for the mess can be found running around outside at the moment. Brown hair flashes past the window followed closely by fiery red, squealing and laughter following in their wake.

“Babe! You win, I can’t… I can’t run this long,” Saeyoung calls out, coming to a stop. He rests his hands on his thighs, bending over and panting heavily. With a victorious shout, MC meanders over to him victoriously, bag of Honey Buddha Chips held proudly in their hand. Glancing up at them, he grins, shaking his head. “You’re faster than I thought.”  
“That’s just the way the chips fall,” MC teases, reaching over to ruffle his hair. A shrill beeping noise erupts from their jeans and they pull out their phone, eyebrows raising. “Looks like the paint should be dry by now. Time to splatter the walls in white!” They bound off toward the house without a second glance back, leaving Saeyoung still gasping for air and laughing.

“And by ‘splatter’ you mean ‘place strategically in designated areas to form specific patterns’, right?” he calls after them, straightening up and jogging after slowly. “God, I need to get back in shape,” he grumbles. As he heads toward the front door, he passes the spot he remembers seeing MC standing on the morning of the party, having stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. Smiling, he keeps walking toward the door, but snippets of the conversation play through his head as he moves.

 

“ _Are you going to feed me again?” Even over the phone, Saeyoung could hear the smile on MC’s face and it brought one to his own._

_There was no more reason for him to hold back, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “If you really don’t want to use a spoon, should I feed you with my mouth? I don’t mind.” He chewed on his lip as soon as it was out; perhaps that was a bit far, considering the relationship was still very new?_

_The delighted laughter that came from the speaker of his phone said otherwise. “Ooooh. Since when did you become so bold?”_

 

Suddenly there’s something white flying through the air at Saeyoung and he dodges, but not fast enough to avoid the paint MC chucked at him, giggling a few feet away with paintbrush in hand. He glances down at his blue-spattered shit now featuring speckles of white, a devious grin slowly spreading across his face. “Oh, you’re going to regret that, babe,” he says in a low voice. MC squeals and runs off, Saeyoung chasing after them with renewed energy.

-oOo-

Hours along with multiple paint wars, giggles and the disposal of plastic later, Saeyoung and MC sit cuddling on the couch, watching the fireplace crackle and pop in the corner of the room as they sip their PhD Pepper in the fancy wine glasses they brought for this very purpose. MC is sitting diagonally in the corner, one leg straight across the back while the other dangles off the side. Saeyoung is leaning back against their chest, eyes half closed as MC runs a hand through his hair, just playing with the curls to help him relax.

“This place is going to be pretty amazing come nightfall,” MC says, eyes sweeping across the walls and ceiling of the cabin, the white paint turning clear as it dries. “I can’t wait to see how it turns out.”

Saeyoung shifts enough to be able to look up at them, his signature lopsided grin on his face. “It’s going to turn out perfect because we followed the algorithm I designed. But that isn’t what makes it amazing.” Craning his neck, he manages to peck MC on the lips once before sinking back down. “What makes it amazing is you and the memories we already have in this place.”

“Yeah,” MC murmurs, setting down their drink and combing both hands through his hair now. “We have some pretty amazing memories here, don’t we?”

 

_“This is probably the safest location I’ll be able to find for us on such short notice,” Saeyoung said as he pulled into the driveway of an old cabin that looked like it hadn’t been used for at least a few years. “Unused for years as far as I could tell. We’ll stay here for the night and then head out first thing in the morning.” Parking the car, he turned to cup MC’s cheek, looking at her with a mixture of concern and adoration. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, babe? The last thing I want is to chase away my favorite girl before I’ve even had a chance to properly enjoy our relationship.”_

_MC smiled, placing her hand on top of his and nodding. “What kind of g-girlfriend would I be if I didn’t help you find your brother?”_

_The stumble on the word ‘girlfriend’ did not escape Saeyoung’s notice and he stored that away, just in case it meant something. It could be anything; nerves, excitement, the newness of the title… or something different he wasn’t accounting for. “A sane one,” he joked, dropping a quick kiss on MC’s nose before unbuckling and slipping out of the car._

_A short while later they’re set up inside, Saeyoung planning to sleep on the couch while MC took the bed. Laptop and needed accessories were hooked up in the corner and every so often Saeyoung would wander over to check on the security protocols he’d programmed to make sure no one could approach the cabin undetected. Their meal hadn’t been anything special - just some seasoned noodles Saeyoung found in the back of the cabinets - and some of the Honey Buddha Chips he’d packed, paired with the perfect and delicious PhD Pepper he couldn’t live without. After washing the dishes (a.k.a. getting more soap on each other than the actual bowls), he’d retired to doing some tracking and calculations to help plan a strategy to retrieve Saeran while MC took a shower._

_Hands landed on his shoulders and started to rub and he groaned, head lolling forward so that his chin rested on his chest. “You look so stiff,” MC whispered, placing a kiss on the wild red hair. “You should take a break for a bit. Maybe come cuddle?”_

_“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Saeyoung said, promptly setting his laptop down. He’d gotten further along in his planning than he’d expected and honestly his brain was starting to feel like it was wilting from everything that had happened. A little bit of R &R wouldn’t be amiss._

_He started to head to the couch but MC pulled him over to the bed. “I want to be able to see you.” Hesitating a moment, Saeyoung followed, making the split-second decision that cuddling on the bed didn’t have to be scary as long as he didn’t let it be._

_So they laid down in the middle, heads aligned to be able to looking affectionately into each other’s eyes (as all mushy new couples must), one arm slung around each other’s waists. For a while they stayed like that, just smiling shyly and occasionally giggling before MC opened and closed her mouth a few times, obviously trying to work up the nerve to say something and then backing out._

_Saeyoung moved his arm from MC’s waist and gently caressed her cheek, smiling warmly at her. “Out with it,” he urged softly, just the smallest bit of a teasing tone to his voice. “Whatever it is you want to say, just say it. It’ll be fine.”_

_MC bit her lip, dropping her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. Saeyoung waited in anticipation, curious what it could be that was working her up so much. “I have s-something I need to tell you… and I’m not sure if you’ll like it,” she mumbled, and Saeyoung was startled to see the beginning of tears in her eyes._

_“Babe,” he said, scooting closer and bringing his hand up to rub her cheek softly. “There’s nothing you could tell me that will change how I feel about you. Nothing.” Even if he weren’t the same hacker who performed a very thorough background check when MC first joined the RFA and thus knew she had nothing terrible to hide, the amount of love in his heart guaranteed nothing would make him turn from her._

_Still MC looked distraught and the tears began to slip out. “I hope so,” she said, desperately clinging onto his waist. He moved his fingers to catch the tears that he could, wiping them away gently as she visibly steeled herself before talking. “I… I’ve never said anything before because I didn’t know how to approach it, but…” She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. “But I don’t identify as a girl. I’m nonbinary.”_

_Saeyoung continued to wipe her tears, his heart aching at how she looked like she was waiting to receive the death sentence. Did she really think he cared about something as minor as her gender? He loved all of her; her heart, her soul, her mind. The sweetness of her personality and how hard she worked to show others how much she cared and the creativity she used in every aspect of her life. The way she persevered through anything life threw at her and the way she looked at him, like he was the only person she could see. Her gender was only a small piece of the puzzle that was MC, and he cared not what it was._

_“Status has been upgraded from ‘girlfriend’ to ‘partner’,” he teased gently, his smile affectionate when her eyes snapped open and looked at him in surprise. “Or perhaps ‘captain’ would be better suited for someone of your level of awesomeness.” He nuzzled their noses together, his hand moving to the back of her neck to pull her in so their foreheads could touch. “You are still MC, the person that I love. Nothing will change that. You’re stuck with me now.”_

_MC giggled, the tears still rolling but Saeyoung guessed the meaning behind them had changed. “Will you help me tell the others?” she asked hesitantly and he nodded, a grin on his face. “And… c-can I go by ‘they’ now?”_

_Saeyoung sits up suddenly, a crisp salute directed at MC. “By the captain’s orders,” he says solemnly, placing his hand over his heart. “Your pronouns have officially been changed here,” he tapped his chest, “and here,” he finished, placing his finger on his temple._

_MC’s giggles increased and they sat up as well, throwing their arms around him and giving him a kiss. “You’re all I could have ever hoped for,” they said against his lips, smiling._

_Wrapping his arms around them as well, Saeyoung grinned happily back. “And you’re the best captain to sail my ship to the space station.”_

-oOo-

The fire’s burning low but neither move to prod it back to life, instead letting the light in the cabin die along with the embers. As darkness settles around them the fruits of their efforts are revealed: it feels like they’ve been immersed in space itself as the glow-in-the-dark paint lights up to shine like the stars themselves.

“Babe, look. The cat turned out,” Saeyoung whispers, pointing at a spot on the northern wall where the dots are arranged to resemble a kitten batting at something. He can’t help but smile at it and lean back against MC when they ruffle his hair and chuckle at his delight.

“And you’ve finally got your 707 constellation,” they whisper, pointing at the ceiling directly above the bed. “Now you’re among the stars.”

“Not just me,” he chuckles, flipping onto his belly and scooting up just enough to nuzzle their noses together. “But you too. This as close to being immortalized in the heavens as we’ll ever get, and it’s together.”

“Are you okay with that? With me taking some of your hard-earned glory, God Seven-Zero-Seven?” MC teases, tweaking his nose and giggling softly.

Love eclipses all else on Saeyoung’s face as he gazes at them, his partner, the love of his life. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
